As technology and web access becomes more pervasive and accessible to younger users, it can sometimes affect child safety and well-being. For example, smart phones and other devices can expose children to content unapproved by parents. Moreover, the historical problem of physical bullying in the schoolyard is increasingly being eclipsed by social and physical threats, vulgarity, and similar problems perpetrated by the cyber bully. Impressive new electronic devices and social media platforms can unfortunately amplify the harmful actions of the cyber bully. Cyberbullying can include tormenting, threatening, harassing, humiliating, embarrassing or otherwise targeting an individual using information or communication devices. It can be particularly pervasive among juveniles.